twinswitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Switch (bookseries) Wiki
Welcome to the Twin Switch (bookseries) Wiki This is a book written about a young girl that just so happens to be a werewolf living with her harpy uncle, also known as Mr. Hawklington to many of his students, and the girl also has know idea where her parents are, yet somehow they stay in touch. Strange, isn't it? Written by a true twin, this book is very well fiction yet realistic in many ways. I am the author, if you haven't found that out yet, and I'm only ten. I love to write and you'd be surprised with my writing. I was inspired to write this book by my friend. We started our friendship through writing a book together and our friendship has grown since then. Learn about that book at 'thelandofaerisofficial.wikia.com'. She inspired me because every day she tells me that she wishes she had a long lost twin so that they could do the twin switch. She think's I'm so lucky to have a twin. Learn how the bond of two twins turns into a friendship, then serious trouble. In this book they will face many challenges but get a stronger bond along the way. Enjoy the wikia and please respect the wikia! One last thing. We made a website for my sister's book series. Check it out at Split Friends Wiki! Enjoy the webpages! Surveys About the Book What is your favorite magical creature in the book? Werewolf Vampire Harpy Wizard Should I make this into a book series or keep it as just one book? Book Series One Book Try One at First and see how it Goes! :) I'm not sure... Who is your favorite character in the book? Werewolf Twin Vampire Twin Uncle Freddy (Mr. Hawklington) Papa Mama Damion Henry the farmer Jeramy the bully After reading the section below, who would you say you are most like? Werewolf Twin Vampire Twin Uncle Freddy (Mr. Hawklington) Papa Mama Damion Henry The Farmer Jeramy the Bully Character Personalities Werewolf Twin - Funny, Friendly, Smart, Loyal Vampire Twin - Brave, Curious, Carefree, Creative Uncle Freddy (Mr. Hawklington) - Caring, Clumbsy, Fasinated, Wise Papa - Generous, Speedy, Strong, Powerful Mama - Loving, Secretive, Helpfull, Protective Damion - Dark, Mysterious, Helpful, Shy Henry - Forgetful, Brilliant, Self-Efficiant, Dreamer The Farmer - Gullibale, Scared, Sleepy, Battered Jeramy the Bully - Mean, Rude, Ruthless, Annoying (:This is the Book I am Writing! Enjoy!:) Chapter One (Werewolf Twin Sister's Point of View) “RRRIIINNNGGG!” the bell hollered. “Don’t forget to study for the test on Thursday!” Mr. Hawklington called after the students that were scrambling out of the classroom and down the hall for their next class. I stepped up to the front of the room to speak with my teacher. He was my uncle. His name was Fredrick, but I call him Uncle Freddy. “There’s my girl!” he said as he gave me a hug. I lived with him because my parents had went missing when I was five. We’ve only spoken through coded messages since then. “I’m on lunch break,” I explained to him. “Great! We can eat lunch together!” He said with a smile. “I just got a box from my mom. When you open it you’re sucked into a nice little room complete with a bed, table, chairs, nightstand, and chest. We could have lunch there,” I told Uncle Freddy. “Brilliant,” he exclaimed. “Your father was always wonderful at tinkering little gadgets and gismos like that.” I passed the small box to him and he picked me up (a twelve year old girl, not exactly small), hung me upside down, and opened the box. We suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. He placed me on the bed. “Now I know we’re not supposed to do this since we’re on school property and we may be caught and sent to the circus,” he said. I giggled at the thought of big Uncle Freddy doing summersaults in the air. “but since we’re hidden inside this little box inside MY studies, no one will find us. You may transform,” he said. Okay, let’s stop right there. Right now you’re probably thinking, ‘transform? Into what?’ That’s my fault. I tend to forget to tell people stuff like that! Anyway, I forgot to mention that I live in a family of monsters. It’s tough on us because we live in the mortal world. I could only imagine the newspaper titles: ‘PARANORMAL CREATURES ON SCHOOL CAMPUS!’ ‘GIANT BIRD AND FURRY CREATURE WITH TAIL ON THE LOOSE!’ Oh, I did it again! I need to tell you what creatures we are! So, my Uncle Freddy is a harpy, my dad and I are werewolves, and my mom’s a vampire. True love, right? Okay! Unfreeze! I gave him a strange look. “Are you sure?” I questioned. He usually wouldn’t offer something like this. “Positive,” he answered. I stared into his eyes. “You’re serious?” “Yes! Look, if you’d like I’ll even go first,” he said. He closed his eyes and spread out his arms. With a flash of light, he sprouted feathers and transformed into the giant bird. “I guess you don’t have to if you’re so anti-fun,” he teased. “I am not!” I answered. I dropped onto my all-fours and turned into a wolf. “Ha!” I retorted. I lied down on the bed and he sat on the ground beside me. We ate our lunch happily and chatted. He tested me to see if I was prepared for the upcoming test. “Correct!” he said, for the millionth time it seemed like. “I’m so gonna ace this test,” I said. He looked up at the clock. “Oh, no!” he cried. “I can’t keep my class waiting!” Uncle Freddy turned back to human, as did I. We rushed out of the box and into the classroom. We walked to the door. “Goodbye,” I said. “See you later, alligator!” he called after me. I giggled. “In a while, crocodile!” When Uncle Freddy walked into our den (quite literally a ‘den’), he plopped down next to me on the couch and flicked on the television. “Fourth period was horrible,” he said. “I let them all read a chapter on their own. Next thing I knew, paper air planes were flying across the room! After that, they just wouldn’t listen!” I snickered. “What’s so funny?” he asked. I shrugged, then turned down the volume of the TV. He shook his head and smiled. “So, how was woodshop? Did you make anything nice?” “It was fine,” I replied. “I was working on a picture frame with another kid. They turned to look at the rocking chair the students next to us were making and accidentally cut one of the chair legs in half. For the rest of class I was working by myself.” Uncle Freddy clicked his tongue. “Kids these days are so clumsy.” I smiled. “This morning you broke your favorite mug because it was ‘too hot’. Obviously it isn’t only my generation.” He opened his mouth to snap back, but he couldn’t think of anything so he stopped trying. Chapter Two (Vampire Twin Sister's Point of View) : I sat looking out of the cave. The sun was setting. "Don't sit so close to the sun," Papa said. "You could shrivel up! I'll go out hunting. I may manage to find a cow for you and your mother!" "Okay," I replied. Mama was busy deep inside the cave. Every now and then she would disapear with a scroll, feather, and ink. She wouldn't let me come near her while she was writing. : I was about to go check it out, but just then I saw the sun vanish from the horizon. I could finally go outside! Soon Mama was at the back of my mind. I wanted to go out and explore! I headed out just in time to watch as Damian, my Best Vampire Friend Forever (quite littarley!) stepped out from his own home. "Hey, Damian!" I called. "Oh, hi!" he replied. "I didn't see you over there!" There was a sudden breeze. "I was about to go exploring," I excplained. "But now we might want to bring some blankets with." "Okay. I have lots in my place. Wait here one second while I go grab them." : He went into the cave and started looking around. I saw Papa going up a hill to a farm. He must be going after their cows. I looked up at the sky to see all the stars. They twinkled and swirled before my eyes. Then a beam of light hit my eyes. I used my hand to shield the light so I could see where it was coming from. The moment I spotted the moon above me was the moment the howling started. : Oh no! I forgot it was a full moon tonight! Papa would loose control when it was full! I had to get him back in the cave! Damian came walking out of the house with blankets piled high. "Quick! Damion! Forget the blankets! Go warn my mother about my father transforming! She'll know what to do!" Damian dropped the blankets and sped off to my cave. "OOOOWWWWOOOO!!!!!" I didn't have time to look back. I had to stop my father! : I flew to the top of the hill as fast as I could. By the time I reached the farm, Papa was totally wolfed-out and about to attack the farmer. The farmer was on his back and truly petrified. Papa unsheathed his claws and was about to attack the farmer. "No!" I shrieked. I tumbled forwards and grabbed the farmer just in time. Papa's claws hit the ground and ripped out the earth. "Hide!" I instructed the farmer. He hid in a nearby bush and watched the battle. : I sprouted my wings and let out my fangs. There was no getting out of this battle. The only way to stop Papa was to battle him in the direction of the cave. He reached out to strike but I flew into the sky. meanwhile, the farmer was watching from the saftey of the bush in amazment. He didn't know if this was part of a movie or a dream or just a nasty prank a group of kids had planned out. But he didn't care. He couldn't do anything but watch this epic battle. : I hissed. Papa clawed. We reached the edge and went tumbling down the hill, still attcking one anouther. Finally we reached the end of the hill. I flew into the sky, just out of reach from Papa. He kept following and clawing at me. I led him back to the cave, where Mama and Damian were waiting with a potion to turn Papa back to normal. I landed next to them. Papa pawed at me and then howled. Mama tossed the potion to me and I quickly flew up and poured it into the beasts mouth. We pushed him into the cave just as he turned human again. : Mama gave us each a nasty look. "I can't believe you two forgot it was a full moon!" "What happened?" Papa asked in a dreamy tone. Suddenly the farmer appeared. "Do you have an explaination?" he questioned. I started stalling while Mama left to make another potion. "What do you mean? You must have been dreaming. In fact... um... you're still dreaming! Yeah, you should have a seat. There's a couch right over there." He sat and we had a conversation about topics that would come up in an actual dream. Somehow he actualy believed he was dreaming. Soon Mama came back with the potion. She told the farmer that it was special dream syrup that makes you have wonderful dreams. To everyones surprise, the farmer actually bought it! He took a sip of the potion. "Mmm... tastey!" He said. Then his stomach began to light up like a lightning bug. Mama grabbed him and ran to the farm he owned. When they got there, the farmer acted like nothing had ever happend. He was only confused about how Mama got there. : Chapter 3 (Werewolf Twin Sister's Point of View) "Hey Henry, can you come home from school with me today?" I asked. "That would be awesome! I'll just get off at your bus stop instead of mine. Why do you want me to come over?" "Well, my mom sent me something that you might want to see," I whispered. "Is it something..." he looked around. "Magical?" "Yeah, I thought you might want to see it," I whispered softly back. : Henry was the only kid at my school that knew about my powers. He was the only one I could trust. We haf been friends since before the Pre-K. At first we just became friends. Then we found out about each others powers, and now we're BFFs. Oh, I did it again! Anyway, he also has powers. He is a wizard. Whenever my mother sends me something he is very interested in it. This was just the type of thing he would like. -------- : We climbed on the bus. "Come on, if we're fast enough we'll get the back seats!" I said. I grabbed Henry's hand and ran down the aisle. "Hey! Slow down!" He shouted. We finally reached the back row. Just then, Jeramy, the meanest bully in the grade, sat down right on the back seat. "Hey! We were sitting there!" I said angrily. "Too bad. I was here first," he replied. Henry's hands formed into fists. His face turned bright red. "Oh, look at the lil' baby! Ya' gonna go cryin' home to your mommy?" Jeramy teased. Suddenly, he rose from his seat and started doing backflips in midair. "Woah! Cut it out!" he cried. "Henry! You're gonna get caught!" I shouted. Just then the bus driver turned around. Quickly, I pushed Henry so that he wouldn't be aiming at Jeramy and Jeramy instantly fell. "The seat's yours! I'll do anything!" Jeramy said in a fearful tone. The bus driver stopped looking and Jeramy rushed down the aisle to find anouther seat. We sat down in the seats we had earned. : "You could have gotten caught! What were you thinking!" I said angrilly. "Sorry! It wasn't me! I swear! Sometimes my powers just kick in and I can't stop them!" he said. "Like the insidance with Mrs. Kengard during science class?" I asked. "Actually, no. That was just because I was about to fall asleep if something exciting didn't happen soon!" he chuckled. "You have to learn to control your powers! I did! Do you know how hard it is to resist a full moon? And the lunch meat! Oh, the lunch meat! What happens when the sniffer kicks in?" I said angrilly. "Fine! I get your point!" he said. "Now can we please get off the bus? We're about to miss our stop." -------- : When we got to my bedroom, I picked up the small box. "Um... Not to be mean, but... It's just a box," Henry said in a confused tone. "No, it's a magical box! When you open it you are immediatly apperated into a small room!" I said angrily. : "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Uncle Freddy asked Henry. "Yes, please," he answered. Uncle Freddy went to the kitchen to make it. We were working on our homework. "Hmm... 852,567,86 divided by 27... 31,565,066.1481... you know what, scratch .1481. Remainder 4," I said. Henry jotted down the answer. "So what did you want to show me?" Henry asked. "Oh, right! Come with me," I instructed. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. How many stars out of five would you is webpage? Zero a half One One and a half Two Two and a half Three Three and a half Four Four and a half Five Over five I'm not sure... Category:Browse